Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel
|image=Strange_Seal.jpg |kanji=陰湿 封印: 烙印を押される 不信者 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Inshitsu Fūin: Rakuinwoosareru Fushinja |literal english=Spiteful Seal: The Branded Unbeliever |english tv=Seal of the Fallen One |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kinjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Hiden |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Asu Rashoujin, Garyo Kanakura, Hojo Senryo, Daiochan Tokisada, Shuten Dōji |teams=Sargon |hand signs=Abhaya Mudra (Reversed), Grab Opponent |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is a highly complex fuinjutsu developed by the emperor of Sargon, Asu Rashoujin which is on par with the Sage of Enlightenment’s The Right Hand of God: Banishment Technique and transcending metaphysical laws and boundaries. Oddly enough, this is one of the few techniques that does not use the traditional chakra one would assume. This is because this technique is not simply used on the physical realm but instead the astral realm is used and uses the ineffable soul and spirit as the mediums. As because the bonds of those two are eternal, so shall be the duration of this technique. History The history of this accursed seal has it's wicked origins nested within the early years of the Sage of the Astral Plane, Asu Rashoujin, also known as the . His deific nature aroused notions of fear and despair within those unfortunate bear sound to his name. During the initial creation of the powerful Sargon, Asu's goal to overthrow the shinobi world through subvert elimination required necessary followers. Even though there were individuals whom followed blindly mostly due to ignorance, those deemed more "resistant" or would work as a steel rod within the cogs of his machine needed a dire method of forceful persuasion. This is where he crafted the idea for the seal. The entire process of perfecting the jujutsu took well over a decade and an unprecedented amount of rejected souls casted away into the spiritual realm in which Asu wields dominion. A fiery exclamation of wrath and disdain uttered with solemn words spoke the power of the seal into fruition. The helpless remorse of hundreds of sacrificed souls create the sigil that the legions of Sargon recognize. Overview This odd technique works similar to . In a sense, the seal is viewed as a frightful 'scar' Asu leaves so that Asu would not lose the person he contracted with. No matter where, the contract has the authoritative power; Asu is able to detect where the opponent is and irrefutably, the latter can never escape him, not even through death. Asu will give this technique to his most authoritative and unique followers or to his unfortunate opponents. The Branded Infidel marks those sacrificed during a sacrificial ceremony in which an advent of destruction within Sargon is created. The sacrifice must be someone, or something, close and dear to the victim. They will be devoured by spirits and demons from the abyss as the new advent is born with complete mastery of the Branded Infidel Seal. A similar method is done with the Very Hiden: Living Corpse Avatar technique which grants the Sargon member true immortality. Application To apply this cursed seal, Asu will usually grab onto his intended target. Using his command as the Sage of The Astral Plane he then places on the opponent’s soul and not their physical body as some would think. Afterwards, Asu will cause his soul to resonate at the same frequency as the opponent allowing him to insert a part of his will, soul, sprit into the opponent This is done by using a combination of astral projection and sacred helical chakra rotation. Application of the seal is near instantaneously. Whether it is a clone, summon, tailed beast, or something beyond the mark, it is always the same. It is the symbol of utter obedience. There is no pain upon placement of the seal. However, this signals the end for the host souls as they are now the property of Judge of the Ashen Verdict, Asu. Whether in life or death, no opponent is safe from this technique. Removal Removal of this seal is not physically possible, unless the victim has a complete mastery over both their soul and spirit which results in a metaphysical separation. In which it is the only way it can be removed and will usually take up to a year or two completely remove it. This is can only be done by changing your frequency to match that of the seal which constantly fluctuates with Asu's resonance via the astral plane. Once this is achieved, the victim will be able to purge Asu’s astral plane energy from their soul and will be able to use it for their benefit. Though, tampering with the seal sends an immediate signal to the Ashen Lord to inflict a verbal curse on the bearer of the seal which in most cases, cause excruciating pain for up to an hour or until their will is deterred from ever tampering with the seal. Abilities Once the seal is placed on the opponent they are subject to the user but to Asu’s indomitable will and they are subjected to his every beck and call. With a single hand-sign or word, Asu can induce numerous detrimental effects on the victim which are regarded as separate techniques. The basic effect of this seal allows Asu to summon and or reverse summon any number of victims this seal is branded on to any location with minimal chakra. As long as a tracking seal is placed in the location if Asu is not present. Another ability of this seal is to basically dominate the will of the opponent once they are within 5 meters of Asu's body. If the opponent is any closer they succumb to complete submission to Asu's will in which he can control them to a degree to cause bodily harm to themselves or their comrades. Also In response to Asu, the brand will bleed and cause pain. Around ordinary evil chakra's, the blood will only trickle out, and the pain will be relatively minimal. Around Asu, the brand will shoot blood out in huge gushes, and the pain inflicted will be truly agonizing and in some cases can kill the victim. This makes the victim virtually unable to attack Asu before the seal is removed. Furthermore, chakra and energy based attacks from a bearer of the Pradāśa Seal are unable to affect Asu. With the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain, the user is able to utilize the precious yet powerful energies stored within the all-powerful seal and is even capable of a transformative state. Members of the Sargon High Council are also able to perform this technique due to them having the seal branded on them as well, though their process is not as immediate and takes approximately thirty seconds for the seal to be complete. Category:SahaTo Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary